


Thirteen

by karaelayne



Series: When We Were... [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/M, Female Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Female Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaelayne/pseuds/karaelayne
Summary: The story of Im Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung growing up together as best friends.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: When We Were... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Thirteen

**Changes**

Bambam hurriedly ran up the stairs, very excited to see that one person she wanted to see that summer break. She stopped to catch her breath before knocking on that person's bedroom door.

"Unnie! Jinyoung unnieee! Open up! This is your darling Bambam!" The door immediately opened, and soon shrieks and giggles from the two teenage girls were heard all over the house.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam is Jinyoung's favourite cousin living in Busan. She has a Thai father and a Korean mother, who is Jinyoung’s mother’s sister. Every summer break, she goes to Seoul and stays with Jinyoung's family for a vacation. She is a year younger than Jinyoung, and she is looking forward to attending Jinyoung's high school next year.

"Whoa, unnie, you have grown taller! I look like a baby next to you! Of course, you are getting prettier every time I see you." Bambam hugged her cousin tightly.

"Hahaha, and you are still my cutest Bambam in the whooooole Korea!" Jinyoung hugged her cousin as tightly back.

"Including North Korea?"

"Them North Koreans do not know what they are missing for not knowing the Bambam of the South." The two cousins giggled over Jinyoung's joke.

"So, unnie, where are we going?" Bambam plopped herself on Jinyoung's bed, grabbed a Snorlax plushie lying around, and played with it.

"We are going to the arcade. I heard there are lots of new good stuff there now. Would you like to try the Dance Dance Revolution game?" Jinyoung opened her closet to look for a change of shirt.

"Ooooh, cool! Yes, yes, I want to do that! Is Jaebeom oppa coming with us? I want to battle with him! I have to beat him, unnie! OMG, he cannot mock me this time.” Jinyoung laughed out loud at the memory. Last year, Jaebeom and Bambam battled at the arcade dance machine, and even though she did not have a chance against Jaebeom, she would not give up. 

“Jinyoungie unnie, please do not tell Mama and Daddy about this, but I spent most of my allowance money on DDR. I have to practice, you know, it is for my dancing skills. But they do not understand that. So, I do not have much savings. Unnie, my pretty pretty and kind Jin unnie, you will pay for me, won't you?" She gave Jinyoung that aegyo pose and batted her eyelashes at her.

“OMG, Bambam, even your lunch money?” “Bambam sadly nodded at the older girl. “No wonder you are so thin! You skipping lunch just to play in the arcade?” The younger girl nodded again. “Goodness, you idiot! Fine, I will pay for you, but there will be no next time.” 

"Okay, okay. Well, we could some money from Yien unnie.” Bambam winked at Jinyoung.

“Are you out of your mind? Yien unnie is scarier than both our mothers combined! She might even give you an earful for your nonsense spending, Bambam.” Mari Yien Tuan is the girls’ older cousin who grew up in the States, and she is now back in Korea when the family moved back for good. 

“Fine, fine. And please hurry up, what are you looking for? Your closet is already a mess!” Bambam sat up and watched her cousin taking shirt after shift from the drawer then throwing it on her dresser chair. “Jaebeom oppa must be waiting for us now.”

“Jaebeomie is not coming with us today." Jinyoung changed into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and put on her Converse high cuts. 

“Whaaaaat?!” Bambam exclaimed, her eyes growing bigger. “Why?”

"Mama said that Auntie called and told her that Jae got surgery, but Mama won’t tell me what it is. She said it would take two weeks before Jae could go out, so he could not even come here. Yugyeom is not going anywhere without his hyung, and I am not inviting Jackson because he teased me the last time and we fought."

"Wow, surgery. That sounds scary, unnie." 

"Yeah, but he sounded fine. Last night, he called me and told me that he could not come with us today. But he promised that he will buy us gelato next week when he gets better." Jinyoung took off her shirt to change into an oversized black and white shirt that she got fond of wearing lately.

"Oh, that’s quite assuring, at least. The only bad thing here is I spent money playing DDR, but I cannot battle him anymore. I was so excited to sneer at him when I beat him. But, you know, a gelato is - Oh! Unnie! You are wearing a bra?"

"Shut up! Pffft, yeah. I do not want to wear them, but Mama will get mad at me if I don't. She said I have to wear them now because I am a big girl! Whatever.” Jinyoung checked herself in the mirror, adjusting her bra straps, which for one reason or another, always get twisted. “I just hate this, ugh! Why can’t I just wear an undershirt?” Jinyoung put on her favourite shirt and turned around to face Bambam. "They do not show, right?"

"What does not show?" Bambam rolled around on the bed before lying on her stomach, then gave her cousin a puzzling look.

"My chest. It does not show that they are bigger now, yes? Gawd, this is going to be very embarrassing when they noticed it at school. I am probably the first one in our grade to wear a bra."

"Oh. Err, well, just wear a big uniform, or put on two layers of jacket. Or three, if needed. I do not know, unnie, my chest is flatter than the floor. Can we worry about that later? My feet are dying to dance! Let’s go!"

"Alright, alright. I will just get my backpack and my basketball cap and off we go!"

**  
  
  
**

Jaebeom rushed to the school clinic after the last period. Jinyoung did not attend the last two class periods, and some of the girls in her class said she fainted in the girls' restroom. Luckily, there were two seniors inside with her, and they brought her immediately to the school nurse. He wanted so much to check on her, he was so worried, but his teacher did not allow him to skip class. Jinyoung was not even answering her phone, so it added to his concerns. 

As calmly as he could, he went inside the clinic and asked the nurse on duty about Jinyoung, and the nurse told him Jinyoung's bed number. "There were only two patients inside. Miss Park is at the right side near the window. Please sanitize here before going inside." He bowed and thanked the nurse and walked to beds separated by curtain. He looked for Jinyoung’s bed number and peeked inside the curtain. 

Jinyoung was sitting on the bed, her back facing Jaebeom, looking outside the window. By the way her shoulders shook, he knew that she was crying. 

"Jinyoungie." She turned around and when she saw Jaebeom, she wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Hey." Jaebeom put his bag on the floor and stood in front of Jinyoung. He grabbed a couple of tissue paper from the bedside table and wiped her tears. "I embarrassed myself, Jae." 

"Why? What happened?" 

"I went to the restroom, and when I was about to pee, there was blood. A lot of blood. Everywhere. My skirt. Even my panties have blood. I did not know what to do. I panicked. When I got out of the cubicle, I suddenly felt dizzy, and then the world went black. When I woke up, I was already here, and the nurse gave me disposable panties with a pad and told me to change. I am still bleeding, Jae, I am scared!" Jinyoung again burst into tears. 

Jaebeom was surprised by what he had heard. "Jin, I think I know what happened."

“I know! And it is so embarrassing! I am a mess, and I do not want to go out!” Jinyoung sniffled between her words.

“But we cannot stay here forever. Come on, let’s go home. Want a piggyback ride?” Jinyoung shook her head and wiped her eyes. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“I dunno.”

“Do you feel sick?” 

“No, I want to go home.” Jaebeom sighed, his patience wearing thin, but Jinyoung was clearly upset and whatnot. 

“You do not want to go out, but you want to go home. What exactly do you want, Jin?” 

“I have blood on my pants. I am embarrassed to go out. I cannot call Mama to pick me up because my phone died.”

Jaebeom took his phone inside his bag and handed it to Jinyoung. “Call Auntie.” 

He watched as his best friend called her mother, tearfully explaining her situation. After a few minutes, the call ended and Jinyoung handed back the phone to Jaebeom.

“Mama and Daddy are in the supermarket. They will come in 20 minutes. Daddy said you ride with us and he will drop you off at your house later.”

The two friends sat together in silence - Jaebeom playing with his phone and Jinyoung leaning against the headboard of the clinic bed. She watched his fingers moving swiftly on the screen, then she toed his hip a couple of times. 

“Hey, Jaebeomie! What happened to you during summer break? You’re not telling me about it. Bambam was so eager to beat you in DDR.”

The male teenager’s face flushed red, and he pretended not to hear his best friend, eyes still focusing on his game.

“Jae, why are you ignoring me? Pssssst! I am asking you a question! What happened to you?”

"I got...I got circumcised." Jaebeom answered in a whisper.

“What?! What is that?” Jinyoung sat up and moved closer to him. 

“Jin…” Jaebeom put down his phone and scratched his head. “Do not make me talk about it.”

“Why? Are we keeping secrets from each other now?”

“No! I am not keeping secrets from you, but…” Jaebeom typed something on his phone and showed it to Jinyoung. “You read it yourself.”

Jinyoung’s eyes grew bigger at the picture she saw on the phone, and she threw it back to her best friend. “OMG, what is that? That’s gross! Ewwwwww!”

“Shut up, Park Jinyoung!” Jaebeom’s ears turned fiery red. He had gotten more embarrassed when he heard giggles from the girl beside him. “Stop it, why are you laughing at me?”

"I’m sorry." Jinyoung scooted beside him and threw an arm around his neck. “Is it…” She looked down on Jaebeom’s crotch. Jaebeom pushed her away, telling her to not look. She pouted at him, then gestured two peace signs with her fingers and moved closer to Jaebeom again. "Are...Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I am okay now. I can ride my bike again and maybe I can play DDR in the arcade." He smiled at Jinyoung.

“You promised that you are going to teach me how to ride a bike, Jae.”

“Yeah, I will. When you get better from bleeding.” It is Jinyoung’s turn to get embarrassed this time, and she repeatedly slapped Jaebeom’s arm until he stopped laughing. 

The school nurse told Jinyoung that her mother had come to pick her up. On the way home, Jinyoung fell asleep on her mother's lap. Mrs. Park gently ran her fingers through her sleeping daughter's hair. 

"My baby is a big girl now. It seems only yesterday when you two met at preschool, right Jaebeomie?" She smiled at the teenager sitting on the passenger seat of the car. 

"Yes, Auntie." 

"Jaebeomie, thank you for taking care of my baby girl. Always look after her, okay?"

Jaebeom was confused by what Mrs. Park was saying, yet still he answered, "I will take care of Jinyoung, Auntie." 

**  
  
  
  
**

"Jaebeom hyung, Mama is weird. I thought Jinyoung nuna is sick, but why did she put 'Congratulations, young lady!' in the tag card?" Yugyeom asked her brother while holding the bouquet of flowers Mrs. Im sent for Jinyoung. 

"I do not know, Yugyeomie, you ask Mama later. Just do not mention anything to Jinyoung, okay?" The two brothers stopped in front of the door of the Parks, and Jaebeom rang the bell. Mrs. Park opened the door and was surprised to see the two brothers holding paper bags and flowers. 

"What brings you two boys here?" Mrs. Park asked as she let them enter the house. 

"We have something for Jin nuna, Auntie, because we heard she is sick. But why does she want to eat ice cream and chocolates if she is sick?" Yugyeom asked.

"Ah, that's because your nuna is-" She was cut off when she heard her daughter running down the stairs. 

"Jaebeomie Jaebeomie Jaebeomie! Did you bring me ice cream? Is this choco mint? I do not like this!" Jinyoung stomped her foot and frowned at Jaebeom. 

"Jinyoungie, that is not how you say thank you for your presents," Mrs. Park gently scolded her teenage daughter. 

Yugyeom held up the other paper bag in front of Jinyoung. "I have more stuff here, nuna. Some candies and chocolate bars. Hyeong does not want to give me even one!"

"Hands off! They are all mine, food monster! Let's go, Daddy bought me a DVD of Miss Peregrine's House of Peculiar Children. I cannot wait to watch it."

The three were deeply absorbed in the movie when Jinyoung suddenly gave the tub of ice cream she was cradling to Yugyeom. "I do not want it anymore. Maybe I will ask Mama to order pizza." She left the room and looked for her mother. 

"Jaebeom hyung." Yugyeom grinned at his brother. "I think I like it when nuna is sick. More food for me!" 


End file.
